A Familiar Look
by dgeo98
Summary: Angel is in for a suprise when someone from his past catches up with him.
1. Chapter 1 A Stalker?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters in my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He'd been doing battle with the demon all night. He was tired and hungry and wanted to go home. Just as he killed the demon he turned towards his friends Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, they seemed tired as well. They all jumped into his car and decided to go back to the hotel he called home. He hoped Fred was doing all right. He was driving thinking about the girl Fred that they had rescued from Pylea when he got the feeling he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling just then he turned to the right and thought he saw a shadow looming there. He was getting paranoid just the other day he had the same feeling and had gone searching for the person. The others had complained that he was paranoid and was losing it. Nobody in their right mind would be stalking him. But he just couldn't let go it he was sure he was being followed but by who and why?

It had been days and Angel still felt that someone was watching his every move but they never got close enough for him to detect them but he knew there was someone watching.

"Angel your been paranoid nobody is stalking you." said Cordelia

"You now Angel it would be foolish for a person to be stalking a vampire knowing perfectly well that you could kill them." said Wesley

"I understand what your trying to tell me but I can't shake the feeling that someone is." said Angel

"Angel you still think you been watched?" asked Gunn who had just walked in.

" I know it's strange for me a vampire to be paranoid about been watched but I think I am."

" Well let's think about this. If someone is watching you who is it? And why are they stalking you? Do you have any idea of who it might be?" asked Cordelia

"I've been thinking about that and I just don't know."

"It could be anyone Angel you've certainly made enemies through the centuries. But who?" said Wesley

" Maybe it's someone that wants our help?" said Gunn

" Then why not ask for it instead of lurking in the shadows?" said Angel

" Maybe there scared cause they now who you are." said Cordelia

"If they know who Angel is then they know it's foolish to be following him." said Wesley

"Yes I mean they must now that if Angel finds them there's going to be trouble." said Gunn

" Were getting ahead of ourselves people we still don't know if Angel is really been followed." said Cordelia

"yes your right." said Wesley

" Maybe I am being paranoid." said Angel

On the other side of town:

He had to be careful he almost got caught. The other night when he'd been following him he was sure that he'd felt his presence he'd even turned toward were he was, but he was sure he didn't see him. He couldn't get caught just yet. He'd been waiting along time for this and the timing had to be right. At least that's what Father O'Malley had said before he died. "You'll know when it's time, to reveal yourself to him." those had been his last words to him and he felt the time was nearing. Angel would get a glimpse of his past soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Paranoid?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry this is a short chapter, the next one should be longer...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been days and Angel still had that feeling. They said he was paranoid but Angel didn't now if vampires with souls could be paranoid. He just knew someone was out there watching and he had to find out who it was. He knew that Lorn might know of any new demons in town. He knew it was a demon it had to be because no human could go un-detected by him for so long.

"You think someone is following you."

"Yes." answered Angel

"Let's see I haven't heard of anyone new showing up lately."

"Are you sure." asked Angel

" Yes I'm sure."

"I was sure that it had to be a demon."

"No, no new demons in town."

"Thanks maybe I am paranoid."

"Angel wait! I just remembered that a few weeks ago I got word that there was someone new but not a demon."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure but I heard some demons were leaving town because of this. I've never seen demons scared of anything but at the mention of this person some went running for cover and others out of L.A."

"Who could it be?"

" I don't now but give me a day or two and I'll see what I could find."

Later that night at the hotel. Angel was telling the gang what Lorn had said.

"You mean who ever this person/thing is other demons are afraid of it?" asked Cordelia

"Yes." answered Angel

"That's mighty interesting I've never heard of such a concept. But there might be something in the book about demons. I'll look and see what demons might fear." said Wesley

"Well at least we now know that you are being followed." said Gunn

"Yes but we don't now by who." said Angel

"It don't matter we'll be ready for whatever this thing is." said Cordelia

Angel and the gang were on there way to the club Lorn had called them to say he had some news.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 A Charmer?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** The _charmers _and _guardians_ are all made up, they are in no way connected to Charmed. I was also not sure how old Angel really is so I guessed.

* * *

" Well?" asked Angel

" Your not going to like it."

" Just tell us." said Cordelia

" I don't know if it's the one that's been following you Angel. But the new person in town that scarred most of the demon population is a Charmer."

" A WHAT?" asked Cordelia

" A Charmer yes why didn't I think of it before. Demons fear them because they can't kill them because it's considered a sacrilege to kill one." said Wesley

"What?" asked Gunn. Angel was listening to what they were saying he had heard something about Charmers but not a lot.

" A Charmer is a mortal person who when they die they become immortal and take on powers that well are huge." said Wesley

"So this Charmer has powers beyond belief and everyone is scarred of them and now it's after Angel?" said Gunn

" No it doesn't make sense. Charmers are supposed to be like wizards and sorceress but they don't hunt and they help the innocent." said Wesley

"Then why is one hunting Angel?" asked Cordelia

" I haven't the faintest idea." said Wesley

" Fine now we know what it is let it come. We go back and Wesley you find all you can about Charmers." said Angel

It had been two days since Angel had found out that what was following him was a Charmer. He'd heard of them and he knew of some vampires that had perished at the hands of a Charmer but he wasn't about to become one of them. Wesley had been busy reading book after book making notes here and their for twenty-seven hours and still nothing. Cordelia was busy telling him why he shouldn't leave the hotel and Gunn was preparing all the weapons just in case the Charmer showed up. Fred had finally peeked out of her room for a few minutes and watched them get into pre-mode then went back upstairs, it was a start he thought.

" I got it." said Wesley

"Well." They all asked simultaneously.

" A Charmer is a person who is born human and at the time of their death becomes a Charmer. The person is born with a inner sense of what is going on around them never really understanding why. It is written that there are Guardians that work like the Watcher society. They identify Charmers and watch over them until they become Charmers. The Guardian is assigned a Charmer and watches there progress never interfering with their life. The Guardians can sense a Charmer even before they become one. There's writings that say that there will only be eight Charmers in this world and ten Guardians. It also says that there is one Guardian that will live from the time of the first Charmer until the eighth turns then and only then will he begin to age. Also once Charmers die they age at a rate of one year for every fifty that they are alive." said Wesley

"Does it say way it's after Angel?" asked Gunn

" No but there is something else. It says that Charmers are not allowed to use there powers against the innocent."

" Well I'm not exactly innocent am I." said Angel

" No but this is were it gets confusing. It says that a Charmer can use there powers to help others but not to kill another human. But it also says that a Charmer can kill but it doesn't say how or under what circumstances."

" Well we have a Charmer who might be able to kill Angel but maybe he can't." said Cordelia

" How do we go about finding out who it is?" asked Angel

" If there's only eight it can't be that hard can it?" asked Gunn

" Actually the book does identify five that were already turned when it was written. It says that there is one who is young and seeks to do his job and not hurt the innocent. He is about two hundred Forty years old but it doesn't say how old he appears to be." said Wesley

" Angel that's almost has old as you." said Cordelia

" Who are the others?" asked Angel

"There is another who is talked about has being young and foolish. It claims that this one is out of control and uses his powers incorrectly." said Wesley

" You mean he kills people for fun?" asked Cordelia

" No it doesn't say that. It basically says that he uses his powers to have a good laugh. It says that he is strong and haunted by his past and that he seeks justice for what was done to him when he was mortal."

" Does it say who he is? Maybe if we know Angel can tell us if he ever did this guy wrong." said Cordelia

" No names are mentioned but it does say that he is from the seed of a man that was turned to darkness and he will one day come to help this man redeem himself and only he who is of his blood can control the powers within him." said Wesley

"That makes no sense Wesley." said Cordelia

" At least that's what I think it says. The translation is hard. But I can translate the fact that the second Charmed one is about two hundred and twenty-three years old. They don't know for sure but that's the guess."

"What about the rest?" asked Gunn

" Not much mentioned about them. Only that there between one hundred to forty years old and that it appears that one of them was killed about ninety years ago and another about fifty years ago."

" So know instead of eight there's only six.." said Gunn

" Four actually." says a voice from behind.

They all turn as Lorn comes in and joins them.

" I got some more info on the Charmers. That book you have only comes up to 1940 nothing more. But I managed to get hold of this book." He says pulling a book out of the inside of his coat.

" What is it?" asked Wesley

" It's kind of Charming 101 but the brief edition and it talks about all the Charmers."

" What does it say?" asked Cordelia

" Well first of all there's only four of them left. That book you have talked about five and how two were killed. Well this one talks about all of them even the three that weren't turned before your book. It talks about them and how there's only four left."

" How did they die?" asked Wesley

" That's not important what is important is the information on the surviving four, one in particular." he says looking at Angel.

" Why?" asked Angel

" Because if one of these four is following you it's this one."

" Who is it?" asked Wesley

" He is a Charmer who is about two hundred twenty-three years old. He's from your time Angel from right after you became Angelus. Angelus killed his family and it seems now he wants revenge. It's written that he kills not only demons but also vampires. He's rid mankind of many evils that's why so many fear him. But he's not being stopped even though he's broken the rules of Charmers."  
" Why not?" asked Gunn

" Because he's riding the world of evil, even if he broke the we only kill demons rule."

" So he's after me because I killed his family." says Angel

" It appears so." says Wesley

" Well not really. He's gotten really close to you Angel and he's done nothing it almost seems like he doesn't want to kill you. My sources tell me he was in Sunnydale for many years. He was there when you were there and he did nothing." says Lorn

" Then why is he following Angel if not to kill him?" asked Cordelia

" I don't know but my friend who knows someone who knew the Guardian, you know the head Guardian the one who dies when all the Charmers turn. He says that the man a priest kept a detailed record of all the Charmers and there lives. He even has information on them before they turned. My friend says that his friend knows this priest kept a journal for each Charmer in it he wrote down everything and anything about them. He says the priest died about twenty years ago but his friend knows where the journals are kept and he'll get them for us but only if we help him."

" Help him what?" asked Gunn

" He wants protection for him and his friend from the Charmer you see there both demons and would rather hide-out while he's around but there willing to help in exchange for protection."

" Fine." says Angel

" I'll tell them. He said it would take at least a week to track them down. He said there in Ireland in a monastery."

" Ireland?" asked Angel

" Yes apparently that's were the Guardian Priest lived."

" Angel weren't you from Ireland before you became a vampire?" asked Cordelia

" Yes." answered Angel

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Samuel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been more than a week since the two demons had left for Ireland searching for the journals. Angel figured that if this Charmer wanted him dead for what he had done as Angelus to his family he probably deserved it. There was always going to be someone wanting to make him pay for his past.

He stood looking at the hotel. Soon he thought soon I'll see him again. Will he recognize me he wondered no he wasn't the same person he was back then. He'll look at me and have no clue as to who I am and why I'm here. Tomorrow would be the perfect day to make his appearance.

Early the next morning Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, Lorn and Angel are all waiting to see if today was the day the demons would come back with the journals. They were all sitting around, Gunn cleaning weapons, Cordelia painting her fingernails, Wesley reading the book Lorn had brought and Lorn was busy watching television. Angel is sitting thinking about the Charmer.

Angel looks up, he can feel a heartbeat approaching. Just then someone knocks on the door. Everyone looks up at Angel.

" Do you think it's the demons with the journals?" asked Cordelia

" No it's just one heartbeat." answers Angel

" Who can it be?" asks Gunn

" There's only one way to find out." says Wesley

" Yes look through the peep hole." says Cordelia. They all look at her it obvious no one had thought about that one. Cordelia walks to the door and looks through the peep hole she steps back and shakes her head and looks again.

" Who is it?" asks Lorn

" It's a kid." answers Cordelia

" A what?" asks Wesley

" A little kid." says Cordelia

" Are you sure?" asks Gunn as another knock penetrates the room.

"Yes, look for yourself." says Cordelia. Gunn looks through the peep hole and steps back.

" She's right it's kid." says Gunn

" Open the door." says Cordelia

" No we don't know what he wants." says Wesley

"You guys aren't scared of a little boy are you? Angel should I open the door and see what he wants maybe he's lost." says Cordelia

" Go ahead open it." says Angel

"ANGEL, we don't know what or who he is." says Wesley

" Open the door Cordelia we'll keep him in our sights just in case."

Cordelia 0pens the door and let's the child in. The boy walks in not saying a word and looks at the crowd gathered around him.

"What do you want boy?" asks Wesley

" Wesley don't be rude. He's just a little boy." says Cordelia

" I'm lost." says the child

" You see I told you guys. OK honey what's your name and what happened." asks Cordelia

" My name's Sam and I got lost. I live in a foster home and I don't remember where it is. Your names in the phone book and it says you help people can you help me?" asks the boy close to tears.

Angel watches as Cordelia comforts the now sobbing child. He looks at everyone else and he knows they feel guilty for thinking the child could harm them. Just then he looks down at the child and notices that he's watching him. Angel can't shake the sensation that he's seen those eyes somewhere before. But where?

" OK Sam were going to help you find your foster parents, right guys?" says Cordelia

" Of course." says Wesley

Cordelia takes Sam into the office to get more information from him. Wesley notices Angel looking strangely at the child.

" What's the matter Angel?" he asks

" I can't get over the feeling that I've seen him before. It's the eyes, I've seen them somewhere before."

"Are you sure?" asks Gunn

" I almost forgot. Angel the reason I came over was to tell you that my friend and his friend found the journals. There on their way back. But also I found something else about this Charmer." says Lorn

" What?" asks Angel

" You do know him. He's a part of your past."

" How is he a part of Angels Past?" asks Gunn

" What I found out from my source was that he's a part of Angels past from before he was sired. A very close part of him. Whatever that means." answers Lorn

Angel isn't listening he's still trying to remember were he'd seen those eyes before. He thinks about the child and how he seemed familiar to him when he stood there looking at him. He had the strangest feeling of deja-vu. Those eyes he kept thinking were have I seen them before. Then it him, his eyes, his features. It was him but that was impossible he probably died over two hundred years ago. But it was him he recognized the mischievous look in his eyes. It was him and he was the one that was following him he was the Charmer.

" Angel you look lost." said Wesley

" I know who the Charmer is."

"Who? Let's go after him before he comes after us." said Wesley

"It's too late he's already here." says Angel indicating to the office

" You mean the boy. But he's just a boy Angel." says Wesley

" It was the way he looked at me. It gave him away, I've seen that look before."

" Who is he?" asks Gunn

" SAMUEL" Angel yells running into the office.

* * *

**...this story deals with Angel and someone from his past catching up with him...this story was started a couple of years ago as a school assignment dealing with relationships in families...for example mother-son, mother-daughter...this idea also corresponds to my other story "Future Glimpse" that is in the Smallville area...that is why there is a similar theme between the stories...**


	5. Chapter 5 Charmer Out Cold

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I thought about abandoning this story, from lack of interest, haven't really decided yet...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Samuel hears Angel yell his name as he comes barging into the office. So he did recognize me he thought. He thought he'd seen the look of recognition when he looked him in the eyes. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Samuel." Angel says softly as he pushes Cordelia out of the way.

"You recognize me?" says the boy

"It was the way you looked at me." says Angel

"My eyes gave me away."

"Yes."

Everyone else was watching Angel and the boy. Wesley reached into his pocket and remembered the amulet he had. He'd found reference to it in the book Lorn had brought. It was supposed to render a Charmer unconscious for at least twenty-four hours.

"Here Angel put this in front of him." said Wesley reaching out handing him the amulet. Angel grabbed it before it hit the ground and the boy saw it an instant before he hit the ground.

"What happened?" asked Cordelia. Angel had put the amulet down and was reaching down towards the boy.

"It was the amulet. I found that it renders a Charmer unconscious for at least twenty-four hours." said Wesley

"So he's just out cold?" asked Gunn

"Yes." answered Wesley.

They all looked at Angel who was picking the child up. Angel walked back into the lobby of the hotel and placed the child on the couch. He then took a good look at the boy and saw the resemblance. It was definitely Samuel.

"Who is he Angel?" asked Wesley

"You said he was the Charmer and that you knew who he was." said Gunn

"His name is Samuel and I do know him." answered Angel

"You mean he's the Charmer the one who's family Angelus killed?" asked Gunn

"Yes. I killed his family."

"But he's just a little boy." said Cordelia

"No he's not Cordelia. Remember that Charmers age one year for every fifty that they live so if he's about ten and he's from two hundred twenty-three years ago that would mean that he had to have been about five or six when he died and was turned." said Wesley

"He was about six if I remember correctly." says Angel

"So he wants to kill Angel because he killed his family over two hundred years ago?" asked Gunn

"No I told you already he's been close to Angel before and has never attempted to kill him. My sources say he wants something else from him." says Lorn

"What could he want?" asks Cordelia

Just then the door opens and a man walks in with a box in his hands.

"Did you find them?" asks Lorn

"You know we did." answers the man

"Well."

"There in the box. They make for interesting reading. Especially the one about him." the man says nodding towards the child. He then turns and leaves but not before he turns to Angel and says "You keep him away from me and my friend that was the deal." He leaves.

The boy had been out for almost twelve hours. Wesley was pouring over the journals especially the one about the boy. Angel was sitting on the edge of the couch watching the boy sleep. Every once in a while Wesley would look at Angel and he knew that he had found just how related he and the boy were.

"Why didn't you tell us Angel?" asked Wesley

"Tell us what?" asked Cordelia

"That the boy and he are blood relations." said Wesley

They all looked at Angel as far as they knew Angel had killed all his relatives when he became Angelus. How could he explain that there was one left.

"I thought he would be dead by now."

"You knew of him?" asked Wesley

"He's from before I became Angelus."

"But you didn't kill him?" asked Gunn

"I tried, believe me I tried." answered Angel

"Who is he exactly and why couldn't you kill him?" asked Wesley

* * *

_...still haven't decided if I will continue to post the rest of the story, I have a few more chapters done, but it's not finished...I'll think about it..._


	6. Chapter 6 Your What!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** _I just realized that this story and my smallville story both have a character named Sam, I know they both have a similar theme, but I hadn't realized that both children had the same name. I thought back on it and realized that when I started these stories a couple of years of ago, as a creative writing assignment I was given a list of possible characters and I picked the easiest one to remember. I know "Angel" and "Smallville" havent't been around that long, well maybe "Angel" but not "Smallville", but that story was written originally with "Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" in mind and the "Angel" story was written for another show that was on at the time, don't recall the name, I just modified it as I post it. So hopefully this gives a little explanation as to why both stories have a similar theme and why both have a "Sam" in it._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

****

Angel looked at them and knew that he had to start from the beginning from before he became a vampire.

"You all know that I was a disappointment to my family when I was mortal. My father was always saying how I was a disgrace to the family. I did things I shouldn't have done. One day I got caught in a compromising position with a young girl. Back then it was seen as a disgrace to her name and to my name. What I and she wanted didn't matter, we had to do what are fathers said. In order to save face we were married. I wasn't happy about being forced to marry this girl but it was done. It didn't stop me from doing the things I had always done. About a year after we were married she had a child, then another one the year after." said Angel

"You had children?" asked Cordelia

"Yes, a boy and a girl. My father said I had done him proud for providing an heir to the family name. That was what a man had to do provide a male heir to keep the family name alive. I didn't care about things like that. All I cared about was drinking and whoring. I paid little attention to the children. My father was always lecturing me about my responsibilities to my family. One day she and I were arguing and she said that she couldn't take my ways anymore and how she was taking the children and going to live with my parents. I didn't listen and left. That was the night that I was sired."

They were all sitting looking at him listening. He had to continue. He hated remembering what he had to say next but it had to be done.

"When I came back as a vampire I was hungry for blood and I went home. She wasn't there and I knew she was at my parents. I thought all of them together under the same roof perfect. You know my sister let me in. I killed my mother, my sisters, my father, my wife and daughter. I was just finishing with the serving girl when I sensed I was being watched, I looked up and there was my son at the door looking at me. I called to him and he looked at me, saw my face, turned around and took off running. I went after him. I caught up with him at the edge of the woods. I had him pinned under me and was about to feed from him when I felt something burning my chest. I hadn't felt something like that before. I fell back in surprise and he ran off. He made it to the church yard and up to the monastery he banged at the door and a man let him in. The man looked out towards the darkness knowing I was there watching and said "You can't have this one."

"What was the burning in your chest?" asked Wesley

"He had a crucifix around his neck. I didn't know about them then and was surprised to be burned by the one he wore. He had never worn one before but he had one that night. I went back years later to finish him off. But I neither heard nor saw anything of him. I figured he'd died of the fever that had killed so many. I never actually thought he could still be alive."

"He did die of the fever but he was turned and the priest at that monastery was Father O'Malley and he was the Guardian. He gave him the crucifix the morning you were buried and told the child to beware. He knew something would happen and he interfered, something he should of never of done but he got away with it. He took care of the boy until he turned, eight months after you saw him last. He sent the boy away to be taught to harness his powers. Father O'Malley lost track of him for over seventy years before he herd rumors of the boy being back in Ireland." said Wesley

* * *

_...short, I know...I decided to finish this story...thanks to those who asked me not to abandon it...I'll try to update it as often as possible...revisng it as I upload it, is time consuming...hopefully I'll have more time now that finals are over...hurray..no summer school for me...I"ll wait for the fall semester...I'll update as often as I can but I think I overloaded myself with stories to update...so bear with me...thanks..._


	7. Chapter 7 He's Awake

**Discalimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter, I realized today that I've been updating my other stories but forgot to update this one. So I gave myself a little time today to try to work on it and I ended up with enough to post a new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been along night. First they now knew who the Charmer was and had found out that there was a part of Angel's life that they had not known about. They still couldn't believe that Angel had been and was a father.

Angel knew that the rest of the group was watching him even though they were trying not to make it obvious but he knew. He also knew why they were watching him, it was because of Samuel. He had never told anyone that Liam had been a husband and father before he had become Angelus. When he had regained his soul it had been very painful remembering that he had killed all the members of his family especially his daughter. He never imagined that Samuel could still be alive. He had done some research and tried to find out if their was any descendents of Samuel but he had found nothing and know he knew why. Samuel was still a child even if he was two hundred and twenty-three years old. He couldn't begin to imagine what kind of life Samuel had, had to endure. But he figured it must have been hard, it was for him and he was an adult not a child.

He opened his eyes and realized that he didn't know were he was. He felt dizzy and his body ached. He felt like he had been asleep for days. He looked around and saw people he barley remembered.

Angel knew everyone was asleep, it had been a long night. He couldn't sleep he wanted to wait until Samuel woke he knew it would be soon.

Samuel got up and had to steady himself for some reason he felt like he had no strength. Then he remembered what had happened. The amulet that was what had done it. It had the power to render him unconscious and weaken him. The geek with the glasses had pulled it out of his pocket and given it to Angel. He had felt the weakening effects of the amulet before he saw it in Angel's hand.

Angel could sense a rapid beating heart and realized that someone had woken up. He left his room and went back downstairs and saw Samuel trying to keep himself up he seemed to be having a hard time standing.

Samuel had herd a door and looked up to see Angel watching him.

"You could help me." said Samuel

"What's wrong?" asked Angel

"Your damn amulet not only knocks me out but it also weakens me. I can barely stand. The least you can do is help me." yelled Samuel

The rest of the gang had woken up and was watching. Wesley walked over and put and arm around Samuel's waist and walked him over to a chair.

"Thanks, Mr. Amulet man."

"Your welcome. Why are you here?" asked Wesley

"I think he should be asking me that." said Samuel nodding towards Angel.

"Why are you here?" asked Angel

"I came to say hi."

"Try again." said Angel

"Your hurting my feelings Angel we haven't seen each other in more than two hundred years and all you can say is what do you want?" said Samuel

"You've been stalking Angel for weeks. We don't exactly trust you." said Cordelia

"Well you guys kill people for a living, I don't exactly trust you." said Samuel

"Well at least we don't go around lurking in the shadows." said Cordelia

"That's enough. Samuel what do you want with Angel?" asked Wesley

"Nothing."

"You have to want something. You haven't been following him around for nothing." said Gunn

"Can Samuel and me have some time alone?" said Angel

"That's not a good idea Angel he might try to kill you." said Cordelia

"I might kill you Ms. Big Mouth." said Samuel

"He won't." said Angel

"How do you know that Angel?" asked Wesley

"He's had plenty of chances before and I'm still here."

"Maybe he wanted us to think that he won't when he will." said Cordelia

"Maybe he wanted us to think he won't when he will or maybe he will or won't or will or won't…" said Samuel mocking Cordelia

"You shut up." said Cordelia\

"No you shut up."

"You."

"No you."

"You."

"No you."

"Why don't the both of you shut up!" yelled Gunn

Wesley didn't think that Samuel was dangerous but then again he had never seen a Charmer exercise his powers. But Samuel and Angel should be given time alone. It was obvious that Samuel wanted something from Angel and he wasn't about to say what with all of them there.

"Angel why don't you and Samuel go and talk in the office?"

"Wesley no, the brat might kill him." said Cordelia grabbing hold of Samuel's arm.

"Who are you calling a Brat you bitch?" said Samuel yanking out of Cordelia's grasp.

"What did you call me?" Yelled Cordelia

"A bitch. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Enough you two. Angel." said Wesley looking at Angel

Angel grabbed Samuel by the arm and dragged him kicking and screaming into the office while Wesley dealt with Cordelia.

"Wesley he might kill Angel." said Cordelia

"I doubt it. Besides those two need some time to talk and it's obvious that Samuel wants to speak to Angel alone."

"Yeah because he wants to kill him."

"Cordelia he's not going to kill Angel. Angel is bigger than him." said Gunn

"That's probably what those other vampires he's killed thought and there dead." said Cordelia

Angel was watching Samuel he hadn't said a word since they came into his office and deposited him onto the chair. Angel knew that Samuel could probably kill him he knew Charmers were strong but he wasn't worried. If he wanted to kill him he would of done so already.

"Are we going to stare at each other all day?" asked Samuel

"What do you want?" asked Angel quietly

"Here we go again. Don't you know another tune?"

"Samuel you're here for a reason and I want to know what it is."

"I missed you."

"Try again." said Angel

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."

"Try the truth Samuel." said Angel annoyed

* * *

_...well there it is...hope nobody is disappointed..._

_...I'll try to review and work on another chapter and hopefully post by the weekend..._

_...thanks..._


	8. Chapter 8 Wanting Answers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Angel was scowling at him, he wanted to laugh. "I guess I can still push his buttons even after 200 plus years" he thought and a small laugh escaped through his lips. "Shit" he thought "Angel doesn't look to happy at the fact that I just laughed in his face.

Wesley was beginning to worry Angel had been in there with Samuel for what seemed like a eternity and they still weren't coming out.

"Wesley I say we barge in there and kill the Charmer before he kills Angel." said Cordelia

"We are not killing that boy Cordelia."

"I don't think Angel is going to let us take him out." said Gunn

"Well he should. The boy is dangerous." said Cordelia

"It's Angels decision not ours." said Wesley

"What's taking so long?" asked Cordelia

MEANWHILE IN ANGELS OFFICE…….

This was going nowhere Samuel still refused to say what he was doing here. He was concerned that Samuel might harm him or one of the others, he knew what he had to do.

"Well?" asked Wesley as Angel walked out of the office alone.

"I used the amulet. He won't say what he's doing here and I just don't know if he's a danger to me or any of you." said Angel

"I say we kill him." said Cordelia

"Nobody is going to kill him." said Angel

"But Angel he's dangerous. We all know that."

"No, Cordelia."

"Wesley tell Angel that we need to kill the boy."

"Sorry Cordelia but Angel is right we can't kill the boy. We don't know what he's doing here and why he was stalking Angel."

"Is that the reason you won't kill him because he has not given you any information?" asked Cordelia

"As long has we have the amulet he's harmless. I need to know what he wants." said Angel

"Can we at least tie him up?" asked Cordelia

"Cordelia he's out cold and will be for at least twenty-four hours he poses no threat." said Gunn

"Angel what do you want to do?" asked Wesley

"I'm going to see if I can find any more about why he's here and were he's been staying. Wesley you keep reading about him and see if anything pops out at you. The rest of you keep an eye on him and Cordelia don't kill him."

It had been an interesting couple of days, not only had Angel found out that Samuel was the one stalking him he'd also found that Samuel had been living in a monastery in Ireland for the last seventy years or so. He'd come looking for Angel because the head Guardian had instructed him to. They'd kept him unconscious for the most part. Every time the amulets effect whore of they'd question him, he always refused to answer and they'd use the amulet. Angel thought to himself this was getting them nowhere.

* * *

_...kind of short, I know...but I hadn't posted and thought something was better than nothing..._

_...please review, I appreciate the feedback...thanks..._


	9. Chapter 9 Wanting Answers Pt2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

TWO WEEKS LATER…….

Samuel was getting annoyed Angel and his friends would allow him to regain consciousness long enough to question him and then they would knock him out again when he refused to answer. He needed to get that amulet away from them without losing consciousness. "I have the upper hand" thought Samuel since they really don't know anything about the amulet other than the fact that it knocks him out and weakens him. They also had no idea as to what kind of powers he had, he could have killed them all already but that wasn't what he was here for.

Angel was having a hard time getting past the part that his son was alive and here with him. To make matters worse he knew that Samuel could be dangerous to him and the others. He refused to say what he was doing here and had everyone on edge. Even though they kept him unconscious the majority of the time he was beginning to worry that the amulet might hurt him. He'd made up his mind last night that he was no longer going to use the amulet. He'd spoken to Wesley and Gunn about it and they both agreed with him. They were also worried about the effects of the amulet on the boy.

TWO DAYS LATER……

Samuel was waking up. He looked around the room he had been deposited in his first night here. There was nobody here. Strange he thought they kept track of the time so somebody was always here with the amulet and ready to question him just in case. But not tonight, he waited a few minutes before getting up he needed to regain his balance.

Angel knew he'd woken up. He was just going to sit here and wait for him. Everyone was gone for the day and wouldn't return until tomorrow. Angel had asked this of them so he could deal with the stubborn child.

Sam opened the door and peeked outside into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be guarding him, which was strange; on one of his first nights here he'd tried to leave to no avail. He'd made it as far as the door before he'd been caught. Since then someone was always standing guard. But not today, weird he thought as he reached the staircase. He made his way down and was about to open the main door when he heard it. It was so soft he barely registered the sound until he was right beside him.

"Going somewhere?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, outside, care to join me?" he asked laughing.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Samuel I need to know why you're here, so yes we need to talk."

"Wow, you don't give up do you? For the last few weeks all it's been is why are you here? What do you want? Who sent you? You sure know how to make me feel welcomed!"

"Your obviously here for a reason and I need to know why that is, so yes I want answers."

"You know what, I'm not giving them if you want information, call 411!"

"I'm sick and tired of the attitude and rude remarks."

"I'm sick and tired of your damn questions."

"Samuel, I'm going to get answers from you, make no mistake about it."

"Oh, really and how do you plan to do that? Are going to vamp out and scare little old me or what?"

"Samuel!"

"Oh, I know your goon squad is going to torture me for fun, isn't that your signature move?"

* * *

_...FYI: 411 is the number you call when you want information where I live, I think they changed it but I remember it as 411...you talk to an operator for asssistance...not to be confused with 911 (emergency services)..._

_...well tell me what you think...review...thanks..._


	10. Chapter 10 Use of Powers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another one. I want to say thanks to those who review, it's always nice to hear that people are enjoying the story. Thanks Again, Liz

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Samuel I want to know what you are doing here," said Angel in a very quiet whisper.

Sam was laughing despite himself, Angel was pissed, whenever he had been very upset at something instead of raising his voice he'd start whispering until it was hard to hear him.

"You keep saying that and I keep saying the same thing, NO! Just leave me alone!"

"I want answers now," whispered Angel as he grabbed Sam and hauled him up against him.

"Let me go!" yelled Sam. Sam's feet were dangling of the floor, oh yeah he's gone way beyond pissed he thought.

"Tell me what you want," whispered Angel while giving Sam a small shake.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time, let me go!" demanded Sam

"Not until you tell me what you want."

"Suite yourself," said Sam as he closed his eyes.

Angel watched as Sam closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. He couldn't help but be concerned about that, he had powers that he wasn't familiar with but it appeared he was about to get to know some of them he thought as a mini-tornado appeared out of nowhere and made it's way to them. Angel was thrown back and he let go of Sam as he fell. Angel was struggling to get up when Sam appeared in front of him. He waved his arm and Angle was pulled up and thrown against the wall, something seemed to be holding him against it. The winds seemed to be causing havoc around the lobby but the winds weren't touching Sam or him anymore. He looked down at Sam and saw that his eyes where glowing, he could have sworn he saw what looked like lightning flash across those blue irises.

Sam was getting weaker by the minute trying to keep the tornado going and using his telekinesis to hold Angel but it was draining him. It was the damn amulet it had weekend him and he still hadn't recovered.

Angel watched as the winds appeared to have died down and he could actually move a little but not enough to release him. He looked at Sam and saw that he looked about ready to collapse; it looked like his little display of powers was weakening him.

Sam was trying hard not to lose his hold of Angel but he could feel his body being drained of energy. He looked over at Angel, he couldn't make him out anymore, and all he could see where black spots in front of him. Oh no, this wasn't good he had to be strong and not give in.

Angel watched as Sam struggled to keep control. He was fighting a losing battle he could feel the force holding him weakening. He wasn't surprised when Sam's eyes rolled back and he collapsed at his feet. Angel rushed forward and checked the boy. He was breathing but apparently his little display had drained him. He picked him up and carried him upstairs. So much for getting answers out of him he thought as he pulled a cover over him.

* * *

_...I know the ending is kind of bland...I'm not sure what other powers Sam is going to have still thinking about it...the two powers mentioned where the only one's that he had in my original story but I think he needs more than that, he's supposed to be all powerful...anyway I will think about it..._

_...I appreciate the reviews, so pleeeeease review...thanks..._


	11. Chapter 11 Power's Explained

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Well here's another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Well how'd it go?" asked Wesley as he and the rest of the gang walked into the lobby.

"Yeah, did you get answers from our little charmer dude?" asked Gunn

"No, he refused. But I did become acquainted with some of his powers," said Angel.

"What?" asked Cordelia.

"He used his powers?" asked Wesley.

"Yes, but his little display weakened him and he passed out," said Angel.

"What kind of powers?" asked Lorne.

"Well it looked like he used two powers. He made some sort of tornado and he forced me against the wall and held me there. The weaker he got the less of a hold he had on his powers."

"He made a tornado?" asked Cordelia

"Yeah, he did," answered Angel.

"You said he held you against the wall?" asked Wesley

"Yes, he waved his hand and I got thrown and then pulled up against the wall and something was holding me there."

"Well it looks like he has some control of the elements and telekinesis," stated Wesley.

"What?" asked Gunn confused.

"In order for him to create a tornado that means that he has the ability to control the weather, therefore he more than likely as the powers of the elements, you know land, water, wind, etc." answered Wesley.

"What's that other thing you said?" asked Cordelia

"Telekinesis, from what Angel described it sounds like Sam as it. It's the ability to control things with his mind, or with a wave of his hand. He can probably move objects and hold things where he wants. I'm not really sure of what a power like that entitles but that's the idea," explained Wesley.

"So the little bugger as a some cool powers, now what?" asked Gunn

"Well he showed two of his powers but he more than likely as more right Wesley?" asked Angel

"Yes, he has more than two. Charmers are pretty powerful and what he exhibited today is nothing compared to what he's probably capable of."

"But what I don't understand is why he passed out?" asked Lorne

"Well I think the amulet has something to do with it," stated Wesley

"What do you mean?" asked Cordelia

"The amulet renders him unconscious but it more than likely also weakens him. Since we've been using the amulet on him, he probably hasn't regained his strength and using his powers probably drained him of what ever energy he had restored," said Wesley.

"I agree, the more he used his power the weaker he got. I knew the amulet was dangerous," said Angel.

"Angel we had to make sure he wasn't dangerous," stated Cordelia

"Yes, but keeping him unconscious was bond to have repercussions," said Angel

"Can you imagine what would of happened if he had his full strength?" said Gunn.

Angel was watching Sam as he slept. He was concerned for him; he hadn't stirred in twelve hours. He knew sleeping probably helped him regain his strength but he couldn't help being concerned. Although he wasn't looking forward to questioning Sam again he wanted him to wake up. Sure Sam was turning out to be a lot of trouble, they still didn't know what he was doing here but he was his son and he was concerned about him.

* * *

_...still not sure what other powers to give him..._

_...pleeeeeease review...tell me what you think...thanks..._


End file.
